Justin plus Chelsea
by Gee-Blossom13
Summary: When Chelsea goes on vacation, she meets a special someone. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Finally!" I said as I hopped out of the car and stretched.

We just arrived for our weekend vacation in Toronto, Canada. I was so excited.

I brought my best friend Melissa with me. We've been talking about this special weekend for months.

Melissa and I followed my parents into the hotel we were going to be staying in. They chose a two room apartment.

One room for me and Melissa, and one for my parents.

"I can't believe we're actually here!" I said. I couldn't stop smiling.

This was just amazing.

Melissa smiled back at me. "Me either. I can't wait to see the sights! And all the guys!" she whispered.

We laughed as we walked into the elevator.

When we got to our room on the seventh floor, I opened the door with my key, and we walked inside.

"Wow, this room has a beautiful view!" Melissa said, looking out the window.

"It really does." I agreed.

After Melissa and I relaxed for a few minutes, we decided to go down to the lobby.

"Hey mom, we're going down to the lobby, okay?" I told my mom as we walked out the door.

While we were walking in the hallway to get to the elevator, there was a boy walking toward us. He had on a pair of sunglasses and a hoodie with the hood up.

He bushed by me, and I turned around to glance back at him. He was looking back at me too.

I blushed and turned back around and smiled.

We finally got to the elevator. I couldn't stop thinking about that guy.

When we finally got into the lobby, we walked over to the couches and sat down and started talking.

"Did you see that guy who walked passed us?" Melissa asked.

I smiled. "Yeah I did. He brushed right passed me. And when I turned around to look at him, he was looking back at me." I said, remembering the moment.

Melissa smiled and started to look around.

"Hey Chelsea, do you see a bathroom?" She asked.

I looked around and spotted one behind us.

"Yeah, back there." I told her.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." She said, walking away.

I nodded and continued to look around. The elevator opened, and I looked over to see who was coming out.

It was that guy.

I lost my breath for a few seconds, then I got a hold of myself.

"He's just a guy." I said to myself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone walking toward me. I looked to my side, and he was standing right beside me.

"Hey." He said.

I smiled and looked up at him. "Hey."

"Mind if I sit next to you?" He asked, smiling.

"No, I don't mind. Go ahead." I said.

He sat down and looked around. "Where's your friend?" he asked.

My face fell. "Oh, she went to the bathroom. She should be back soon…" I trailed off.

I was kind of upset that he wasn't here for me.

"Oh, don't worry. I wasn't here for her…I was actually hoping to get some time alone with _you_." He said.

I looked straight at him. He was smiling uncontrollably. I smiled back.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Ahh, twenty questions." I said, laughing.

He laughed too, and waited for me to answer.

"My name is Chelsea." I said. "What's yours?" "That's a pretty name. And Justin." He answered.

I smiled. "Thanks. I like yours too."

He laughed. "So, what brings you to Canada?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, we just felt like coming up here for the weekend. And plus, we're going to a Justin Bieber concert tomorrow." I answered.

He smiled. "Oh, you're going to my concert?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess. And we've been planning for this weekend for a while now. We just…wait…did you just say _your _concert?" I asked, looking at him.

He nodded and took off his sunglasses. "Yeah, I'm Justin Bieber." He said.

In my head, I was screaming. But on the outside, I decided to play it cool.

"Oh, that's cool." I said, smiling.

He let out the huge breath I could tell he was holding.

"What, you thought I was going to scream about it?" I asked, laughing.

"Well, you never know. I've gotten worse responses than that." He said.

I decided to play hard to get.

"Oh, so you do this kind of thing all the time, I suppose?" I asked, with a slight attitude.

"Oh, no! No, I don't! I swear!" He said, raising his hands.

I laughed. "Wow. That's just…interesting." I said.

He smiled and looked into my eyes. "Well, do you want to hang out sometime today?" He asked.

I pretended to think about it, although I already knew my answer.

"Hmm, I don't know…" I said.

He pouted, and I laughed.

"Oh, alright." I said.

"Yay!" he said.

I rolled my eyes and looked around.

"If you're looking for your friend, I think she ran into my friend, Chaz over there." He said, pointing in their direction.

I could tell they were both flirting. I knew what Melissa looked like when she was in flirt mode.

I laughed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Justin asked me.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you." I said laughing.

He stood up and walked over to stand beside me.

"Well, I'm not doing much now. I could maybe show you around." He said.

I nodded. "Okay."

We walked over to Chaz and Melissa.

Melissa saw Justin and just waved. She must _really_ like this Chaz person, because I know that she would scream her head off if she met Justin.

"Wow." I said.

"Hey Chaz, Chelsea and I are going to walk around. You two want to come?" Justin asked.

"No thanks, Melissa and I already have plans." He said.

My jaw dropped and I just stared at them.

"Are you okay Chels?" Melissa asked.

I closed my mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Let's go." Justin said.

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the hotel.

We walked around for a long time. After about twenty minutes of being with him, we started to form this connection between us.

We sat down on a bench and he put his arm around me.

"That was really fun Justin!" I said to him.

He looked at me and smiled. "I know! Today was a great day."

We just sat there and talked about everything. I could tell he was a very loyal person, because he didn't look at any other girls when he was with me.

"How do you do that?" I asked him.

"Do what?"

"There's a whole bunch of girls walking around out here and you're only talking to me." I said,

He laughed. "What, do you want me to go talk to other girls while I'm with you?" he asked.

"No! I don't. It's just that most guys can't focus on just one girl at a time." I said.

He looked into my eyes. "I'm glad you don't want me to go talk to other girls, because I like being with you." He said, smiling. I blushed.

"Well, I think it's about time we head back to the hotel. Your parents could possibly be waiting for you." He said.

My face fell. "Oh, okay."

He laughed. "Don't worry, we can hang out again." He said to me.

I smiled as he grabbed my hand and led me back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chelsea's POV:**

When we got back to the hotel, there were a bunch of girls in the lobby.

I got a closer look at the girls as we approached them.

They were all wearing Justin Bieber t-shirts. When they caught sight of Justin, they all screamed.

"Oh my God, it's Justin Bieber!" two of the girls screamed.

My eyes widened.

I looked up at Justin. He wasn't looking at me, he was staring at all the other girls that were waiting for him.

He smirked at one of them, and she giggled.

"Just my luck." I thought.

"Hey girls!" Justin shouted to them. He dropped my hand and walked straight over to them.

He automatically started flirting.

I was hurt. I can't believe he did that! We had a wonderful day, and he just completely blew me off.

But I also had to put into consideration that he's famous. And he wants to keep his personal life private.

But that was a question that needed to be answered.

Was I part of his personal life? Or will I just be a fan in his eyes?

Thinking about this, I took one last glance at Justin, and then walked over to the elevator.

Some part of me wanted to make him feel bad, but another part of me told me to let it go.

"It's no big deal." I said to myself, as I walked into the elevator.

Right before the door closed, I saw one of the girls talking to Justin.

She pointed at me and Justin looked at me. He shook his head and waved his hand like I meant nothing to him.

He waved me away like a fly. Just like that.

"Well, out of sight, out of mind." I said to myself as the door closed.

**Justin's POV:**

The girl standing in front of me, Lindsay was a major distraction.

She pointed at Chelsea and asked me if I was into her. I lied and said no.

I can't believe I just waved her off like that! And she saw me too. I feel horrible.

But in a way, I was actually protecting her. If I were to tell Lindsay that I was into Chelsea, she and all her friends would start a riot.

I didn't want anything to happen to Chelsea.

I talked to the girls for a few more minutes, and then they all left.

Lindsay slipped her number into my shirt pocket and told me to call her sometime.

I smiled at her, and then ran to the elevator after she left the building.

I pressed the 'Up' button and waited for the elevator to come down. When it finally opened in front of me, I looked up and saw Chelsea standing inside.

She put a sad look on her face and pressed the button to close the door on me.

"Chelsea, wait." I said, holding the door open.

She didn't say anything. She just walked passed me into the lobby.

"Chelsea, will you let me explain?" I asked her.

She kept walking away from me as if she couldn't hear me.

I sped up and spun her around to face me. I wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

"Chelsea, listen to me!" I said.

She pushed me away. "Get off me!" She said, annoyed.

"Chelsea, please…" I responded. I couldn't let her walk away like this.

Just then, some guy walked up beside Chelsea and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her closer to her.

I wasn't looking at his face; I was looking at where he grabbed her.

Did I miss something? I thought.

"If she says get off of her, then get off." He said.

I looked up at the guy. He was taller than me.

He had black hair, green eyes, and he was pretty tan.

I backed up a few steps. He was intimidating.

"Why are you holding her like that?" I asked him, looking at his hand around her waist.

"Because she likes it." He answered.

They turned around and she placed her hand in his as they walked away from me.

"Chelsea…" I called after her.

She turned her head to the side as if to acknowledge that she heard me, but turned and looked straight ahead.

She ignored me.

I stood there in the middle of the lobby looking stupid, watching after them as they walked outside.

**Chelsea's POV:**

Holding Spencer's hand felt nice. But not as nice as the way Justin's hand felt in mine.

I tried not to think about him. He did me wrong. Way wrong.

But he did try to fix everything. And I didn't let him.

"Chelsea, are you okay?" Spencer asked me.

I looked over at him. He was looking at me, concerned.

I completely forgot he was talking to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was in a daze." I said.

He nodded and looked straight ahead. He let go of my hand.

I looked away and tried not to show my disappointment.

He must have seen it anyway, because he laughed and grabbed my hand again.

I looked over at him and smiled.

We kept walking around and looking at different sights. Spencer started telling me about himself.

He told me that he was born and raised here in Canada.

"Oh really?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Yeah, really." He replied.

I nodded. "That's cool. This place is awesome." I said.

"I agree." He said.

"So…are you interested in that Bieber guy?" He asked me.

I looked down. "Um, I don't know." I said.

He nodded. "I see."

"Yeah." I said. I really didn't feel like talking about Justin right now. Just hearing his name pissed me off.

I guess he figured I didn't want to talk about it. But he kept going.

"So, what did he do to piss you off?" He asked me.

I thought about it for a second. "We were hanging out earlier, and we were having a really great time. He even told me that he liked spending time with me. But then we get back to the hotel, and he waves me off like I'm no one." I said.

"Ahh, I see." Spencer said.

I nodded. "Yeah, and he tried to explain, but I'm just not in the mood. I don't feel like giving in."

He nodded. "I think you ought to hear him out."

I sighed. "But I don't feel like talking to him and opening up. I just don't."

"Well, I think now is a good time." He pointed in front of him and I followed his gaze.

Justin was walking toward me.

I stopped short and tried to turn and make a run for it, but Spencer stopped me.

He gave me a little shove in Justin's direction.

I looked back at him, but he was already walking away.

I tried to turn around and follow him but Justin caught up to me and spun me around.

"Chelsea, look. I'm sorry about waving you off…it's just…I didn't want you to get hurt." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "How's that working out for you?" I asked.

He sighed. "I'm serious Chelsea. If I were to tell her that I was into you, she and all the other girls would start a riot!"

I put that into consideration.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." I said.

He smiled. "Will you forgive me?" He asked.

"Not so fast. Baby steps." I said.

He pouted. "That's not going to work Justin." I said.

He sighed. "Well, at least you're talking to me again."

"Yeah, at least." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

I looked at him. He was looking at me, concerned.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

We walked back to the hotel in silence.

Well, Justin was trying to get me hyped up by talking to me, but I wasn't even in the mood. I was so tired.

"Why aren't you talking?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just really tired."

He looked down at me. "Want me to carry you?" he asked.

I thought about it. "Depends. Are you strong enough?" I teased him.

"Heck yeah!" He shouted.

He motioned for me to get on his back. I got on. He winced.

"Uh, I don't think you can handle it, weakling." I said to him.

"Hey! Watch it!" He said, laughing.

He carried me all the way back to the hotel.

When we got to the entrance, we saw Chaz pacing back and forth in the lobby.

When he looked up and saw us, he ran over.

"You guys! Something happened to Melissa! No one knows where she went." He said, worriedly.

My stomach dropped.

Melissa was missing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Still Chelsea's POV:**_

"When did you find out she was missing?" Justin asked him.

"About ten minutes ago. I was waiting for her while she was in the bathroom, and when she didn't come out, I asked some lady to go in and see if she was in there. And she said that Melissa wasn't in there!" Chaz said. He seemed really worried.

"Well, where do you think she could have gone?" Justin asked.

Chaz stopped pacing and looked at Justin. "How the heck am I supposed to know?"

"Hey, who are you calling?" Justin asked me.

I waved him off. A few seconds later, Melissa answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Melissa, where are you? You've got Chaz worrying half to death!" I said.

"I…I…my stomach was really bothering me, and I was starting to look really pale. So I walked out and made sure Chaz didn't see me, because I look like crap right now."

"You could have called someone!" I shouted.

"I know, I know, but you just woke me up with your call. I was asleep!" she shouted back.

"Well, I'm sending Chaz to go check on you, okay?" I said.

"No! I don't look presentable!"

"Suck it up Melissa." I said, and hung up.

"Chaz, she's up in our hotel room. She'll tell you what happened when you-"

He wasn't even listening. He bolted toward the elevator and jammed his finger on the up button. I guess he decided it was taking too long, so he sprinted toward the stairs.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow." I said.

I looked behind me to find Justin on the floor, out of breath.

"Justin, what's wrong?" I said, kneeling down beside him.

I waved his hand. "Nothing….I'm…just kind of…overwhelmed." He said.

"For what?" I asked. He kept panting.

"I actually thought Melissa was missing!" He said.

He actually cared that much?

"Wow…it affected you this much?" I asked, curious.

He nodded. "Anyone who's important to you is important to me." He said.

My heart leaped in response. He was really down to Earth.

"That's so sweet…" I trailed off. I was in shock.

He smiled at me. I reached my hand out to him. "Need help?" I asked him.

He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up to his feet.

"Thanks." He said. "So…I have a question."

I looked at him. "What?"

"Will you forgive me now?"

I sighed and looked at my feet. He titled my chin up and looked into my eyes.

"Please?" he pouted.

"Oh…fine! Just stop pouting." I said, smiling.

I thought he was just going to let go of my face, but he didn't. He brought his face closer to mine and placed his forehead onto mine.

"Thank you." He said. Them he wrapped his arms around my waist and started to squeeze me. I hugged him back.

This was going to be a great vacation.

*The Next Day*

When I woke up, Melissa was beside me snoring.

I sighed and got out of bed. I went to the bathroom and freshened up for the day. But then I decided to take a shower.

When I got out, I heard Melissa moving around in the other bathroom. My parents must have left already.

Then my phone started to buzz. It was an unknown number.

'_Hey Chels(:' _It said.

Hey, who is this? I replied.

Seconds later, the mystery person answered.

_Justin. Are you dressed?_

I looked around for a second. How did he get my number?

Um, yeah I am. How did you get my number?(:

_I may have gotten it from your phone while I was hugging you…(: & Great, come out into the hall._

I smiled and walked over to the door. Justin was standing there with roses in his hands.

"Who are those for?" I asked, with an eyebrow raised.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "You silly!" He said.

My heart leaped, again. "Wow, Justin…they're beautiful." I said as I took them from his hands.

"I've never gotten roses from someone before." I said.

"So, that makes me your first! Yes!" Justin exclaimed. I laughed and hugged him with my free hand.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well, I hope you're not busy…cause I made plans for us today." He said, smiling.

"Really? Plans?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to spend more time with you. To, you know, get to know you better."

"Well, where are we going? I asked him.

"Out to dinner." He said.

My face fell. "Dinner…?" I asked.

"Yeah, is that okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah…it's fine…I just don't know if I should eat in front of you." I told him, blushing.

"Pssh, it'll be fine! I eat like a pig. There's no way can you compare." He smiled.

I laughed and turned around to put the roses in some water. I didn't hear Justin behind me. I turned around.

"Why are you just standing there?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You didn't give me permission to enter." He said.

"You need my permission to enter?" I asked, placing my free hand on my hip.

He nodded. "Yeah, common courtesy." He answered.

I smiled. "You can come in." I said. He nodded and stepped in. He closed the door also.

"Wow, you're such a gentleman for a 16-year-old." I said to him while placing the roses in a vase I found.

"That's how I was raised." He said. I turned around and looked at him.

I suddenly felt the urge to just hug him. So I walked, well, actually leaped toward him.

I stopped short when I was in front of him.

"Can I have permission to hug you?" I asked.

He laughed. "Of course. You never have to ask me." He opened his arms and I fell into them.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded against his chest. "Uh huh."

"You don't seem okay." He said. Then he did it.

"Justin! You're driving me crazy!" I shouted.

"What?! What did I do?!" He asked.

I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"You're making me fall for you." I said.

I closed my eyes and smacked my head back against the couch.

"And what's wrong with that?" He asked. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him. He was walking over to me.

"You don't care?" I asked, curious.

"Not even a little bit. I'm actually glad you told me that. Now I can do this." He sat down next to me and kissed me.

When he pulled away, my heart leaped a thousand times in a row. That was the best feeling.

Suddenly, my vision went black, and I fell over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Justin's POV:**_

I started to panic. Chelsea's been out cold for an hour now. I don't even know what happened! Did she faint because I kissed her? I hope I didn't have bad breath! Was I really that bad of a kisser?

I tried shaking her every ten minutes, but she wasn't waking up.

I waited about fifteen minutes before shaking her again. This time, she started to wake up.

"Chelsea?" I called to her.

She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Yeah, I'm awake." She said.

"What happened? Do you feel alright?" I asked her. I was starting to get really concerned.

She looked over at me. "I don't know…I think it was my reaction to you kissing me."

"Was it that bad?" I asked. She laughed.

"No, I think I passed out because of how it made me feel." She said.

I was relieved. "Oh thank God." I said. I scooted closer to her and put my arm around her.

"Why did you think I passed out?" she asked me, curious.

I shrugged. "I don't know…I just thought that you thought my kissing you was repulsive…or something."

"Why would I think that?" She was looking at me more intently.

"I don't know. Just a thought…" I said.

I looked down at my hands.

"Well, if I were to kiss you, would you stop thinking of it that way?" She asked.

I didn't look up. "Uh, I guess…but-"

Too late. She spun my head around and kissed me. It made my head spin. Now I know why she passed out.

When she pulled away, I fell forward onto her lap.

"Justin, are you alright?" She asked, messing with my hair.

I shook my head yes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, are you still planning on taking me out?"

I snapped my head up. "Crap! Yeah, what time is it?"

She looked at the clock on her phone. "5:30."

I let out a breath of relief. "Good. Our reservations aren't until 7:30."

"Reservations?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, reservations. A special girl like you deserves special things." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Wow, um, okay then." She said, as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

We sat there in silence for about ten minutes. Then I decided to break the silence.

"Hey Chels, um, can I ask you something?"

She didn't move. "Of course. What?"

I waited a few seconds before asking. "Would you like to come on tour with me?"

She was silent for what seemed like forever. "I thought that you were supposed to ask a girl that you fell for that question."

I honestly couldn't believe she said that. "I have fallen for you Chelsea. Didn't you know that?"

She shrugged. "It _seems _that way, but it doesn't _feel_ that way."

"Well, I want it to _feel_ that way. I really like you. A lot."

She lifted her head up and looked at me. "Really Justin?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She placed her head back on my shoulder. "I really like you too."

I smiled, even though I knew she couldn't see. "So, would you at least consider coming with me?"

"I don't have to _consider._ Because I already _know_ that I want to go with you. It sounds like a whole lot of fun." She said.

I nodded. "Are you sure? It's a lot that you'd have to kind of…give up. I don't want you to be unhappy while following me around."

She shrugged. "I don't really have anything I'd have to give up."

"Alrighy then. Now I have to ask permission from your parents."

"Good luck with that."

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm gonna need it. Well, you might want to start getting ready. It's almost time to go."

She nodded and got up.

_**Chelsea's POV:**_

I walked into me and Melissa's room and started looking through my suitcases. I wanted to look nice. After all, he _reserved _a place for us.

I decided to go with a simple black dress, and some heels. I didn't want to come off as too dressy.

I put on the dress, then I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth again. After that, I put on some makeup, and curled my hair.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Justin was still on the couch. He looked up at me, and his jaw dropped. He stood up immediately.

"You look gorgeous!" He exclaimed.

I smiled. "Thank you."

He linked his arm through mine and led me out of the door.

*Later*

"Justin that was amazing! And you're right, you _do_ eat like a pig."

He laughed. "I told you! You don't eat like one though."

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't?"

He shook his head no.

"Interesting." I said.

He wrapped his hand around mine and led me to his car. When we got there, he opened the door for me.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said.

When we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road, we automatically stopped talking. We were silent for a while, until Justin spoke up.

"Do you think that tonight would be a good night for me to ask permission from your parents?"

I thought about it. "Um, yeah, I guess."

"Or should I wait?"

"I don't think you should wait, I mean, I'm only going to be here for one more week."

"Oh, yeah…" He sounded hurt.

I looked over at him. "If you ask tonight, then maybe they'll agree. Then I won't have to be away from you."

He nodded. I thought about something.

"What if they say no?" I asked.

He stared out at the road for a few minutes. "I'll persuade them to let you come with me. When I want something, I won't stop until I get it. And Chelsea, I want you. I'm not stopping until you're mine."

I felt tears sting my eyes. I chose not to say anything, because I didn't want him to know that I was on the verge of crying. So I just smiled and nodded.

Oh well, my cover didn't work.

"Chelsea, are you crying?" he asked.

I sniffed and shook my head. "No, I'm not."

He chuckled. "Yes you are."

I protested. "_No,_ I'm not!" Although, you _can_ hear the crack in my voice.

"Uh, _yes,_ you are."

I sighed. "Alright, fine! I'm crying okay?" I sniffed.

The next thing I knew, he was pulling into the hotel parking lot.

He parked in an available spot and turned off the car. Then he looked at me.

I was crying just a tad bit harder now.

"Why are you crying?" Justin asked.

"I…I don't know." I said. I didn't feel like getting all emotional.

"Yes you do."

The way he was talking was annoying me.

"Will you please stop talking like a robot?! It's really annoying!"

He laughed. "Oh, Chelsea. You crack me up."

"So you think that my crying over something is _funny?_" I shouted.

He raised his hands. "No, no, I mean, you know why you're crying, yet, you tell me you don't."

"How is that funny?"

He smiled. Then he randomly burst into song.

"_I know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You want my love, you want my heart, and we will never, ever, ever be apart."_

I wiped my eyes and just looked at him.

"What, is this supposed to be some kind of musical now?" I asked, smiling.

He continued.

"_Are we an item? Girl, quit playing. We're just friends? What are you saying? Said there's another, look right in my eyes. My first love broke my heart for the first time…"_

I had officially stopped crying.

"I'll do what it takes to get you to stop crying. A wonderful girl like you doesn't need to cry over something as silly as a sentence."

Tears stung my eyes again, but Justin placed my head in his hands and kissed me before I could start up again.

When he pulled away, he was smiling.

"Looks like it's time to get permission from your parents now." He said.

I automatically felt scared. I hope they agree.

He got out of the car and walked around to my side to open the door.

Then he grabbed my hand, and we were off to my hotel room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Still Chelsea's POV:**_

When we got up to my hotel room, Justin looked frightened.

"Justin, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." I said.

"Chelsea, I want to do this." He said. He looked very determined.

I smiled. "Alright. Well, here's a start." I opened the door to the room. He laughed and I walked inside. Then I realized he wasn't following me.

I turned around. "You have my permission to come in Justin."

He nodded and walked in and closed the door.

"Mom? Dad?" I said, while walking through the hotel room. I found them sitting on the couch watching television.

My heart leaped. "Yes?" My mom answered.

"Um, my friend Justin…has something to ask you guys." As soon as I said the word Justin, my dad perked up and spun his head around to face him.

"You're the one that my Chelsea has been hanging around with?" he asked, sternly.

Justin gulped, and then nodded. "Yes sir, I am."

My father stood up and towered over Justin. He held out his hand, and Justin shook it.

"So, what was that question you wanted to ask?" my mother spoke up.

I backed up. It was usually my mom who had the bigger say in things.

"Um, well, it's kind of a big question. I mean…it's not long…it's just…complex." Justin said.

My mother raised her eyebrows and waited.

"Well, um, if you guys don't know, I'm Justin Bieber…the teen pop star…and I've been hanging out with your daughter Chelsea…and I really like her…so, I was wondering if…"

He started sweating. I covered my eyes with my hand. I felt so bad for him.

"You were wondering if what?" my dad asked him.

"If she could maybe uh…come on tour with me?" he finished. His voice cracked.

I peeked at my parents through my fingers and their facial expressions changed from suspicious to even more suspicious.

"Why do you want Chelsea to go on tour with you?" my mom asked.

"Um…because I really like her…and she and I are both leaving here in a week, and there's no way I'd be able to see her if she doesn't come with me."

My dad raised his eyebrows. "Well, any boy who's willing to stand in front of _me _and ask me this…has my vote. I say sure, Chelsea can go."

I let out the breath I was holding. One down, one more to go.

Justin smiled. "Thank you so much." Then he looked over at my mother. She looked as if she was still deciding.

"Well…it's awfully sweet of you to come ask our permission like this…so…I guess Chelsea can go with you." She said.

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it! They're letting me go!

I ran up to them. "Thanks so much you guys!"

My mom hugged me. "You're welcome sweetie. Just remember, don't let things get out of hand."

She said that very seriously.

"Yeah, things _better_ not get out of hand." My dad repeated. Justin gulped.

My mom hugged Justin, and my dad shook Justin's hand again very firmly.

"Well, I better get going. See you tomorrow Chels." He said. He kissed me on the cheek and left.

I smiled and headed into my room and found Melissa laying across the bed, asleep.

I was starting to get pretty tired, so I took a shower and changed. Then I lie down next to Melissa and fell right asleep.

_**Justin's POV:**_

As soon as I closed the door to Chelsea's room, I bolted down the hall and rushed toward the stairs. I was so scared. Even though they said yes, I felt like they would change their minds and chase me down.

When I got to my suite, I walked into my room and sat down on the bed. My phone started buzzing and I took it out of my pocket to look at it.

It was a text from Chelsea, so I opened it.

It was just a smiley face.

I made a smiley face and clicked send.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. Then I went to sleep. Chelsea was on my mind the entire night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Chelsea's POV:**_

When I woke up, Melissa was in the shower. I got up and walked over to my suitcases to pick out something nice to wear. I didn't know if Justin was planning to take me out to celebrate or something.

I went into the other bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I prepared myself for a shower.

When I got out, I wrapped myself in a robe, and walked out of the bathroom. When I looked up form adjusting the rope around it, I gasped and jumped back.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked, smirking at me.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you did! When did you get here?"

"A few seconds ago. Perfect timing." He winked at me. I looked down at my robe.

"Oh wow, you're such a pervert." I said, laughing.

"Yeah man."

"Now get out! I have to change."

"Yes mam." He got up and walked out of the room.

I quickly changed and put on some makeup. Then I brushed my hair and I walked out of the room. Justin was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What are you going to be doing today?" I asked him as I sat down next to him. He placed his arm around me.

"Hanging out with you. At least until around 6:30. Then I have to book."

I nodded. "Sounds cool. What do you have to do?"

"I have a meet and greet, and then a concert."

"Fun."

He nodded and then looked at me. "You're sad that I'm going to have to leave, aren't you?" He said, teasingly.

I lied. "No, I'm not!"

"Chelsea, c'mon. You so are."

I smiled and placed my head on his chest. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well don't worry. There'll be plenty of Bieber when I return."

I laughed. "You make me laugh."

"Well what do you want to do today?" he asked me.

"I don't know, you decide." I said, half asleep.

"Are you still tired? Because if so, you should just go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"What if I sleep past 6:30?" I asked.

"I told you I'd be here. So yeah, I'll stay until you wake up."

I looked up at him. "But if you have somewhere to be, you cant just blow that off."

"I beg to differ." He said.

I sighed. "I'm not going to go to sleep. That would be putting your fans at risk. And your career."

He shrugged.

"I have to do something active or else I'll fall asleep Justin."

"Hmm, okay…" he said.

Then he took me by surprise and tackled me.

"Whoa!" I screamed.

He started to tickle me, and I flew off the couch laughing.

"No…JUSTIN… please, stop!" I was laughing so hard, it hurt.

"You said you had to do something active! So, you're rolling around on the floor and laughing!"

I laughed some more, and then he stopped. I started shaking furiously.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah…ha ha…I'm fine, ha ha." I couldn't stop laughing.

After I calmed down, Justin helped me up off of the floor and placed me on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head against my back.

"You brighten my day Chelsea. Everyday, you always do. Ever since I first saw you."

I didn't know what to say. "That's so sweet Justin."

"You better believe it." He said.

I placed my hands on top of his and lay back onto his chest. I couldn't help it, I ended up falling asleep right there, in his arms.

_**Justin's POV:**_

After Chelsea fell asleep, I pulled out my phone and started texting.

_Me: Hey Alyssa, are you ready to chill today?_

_Alyssa: Of course(:_

_Me: Okay, cool. I told Chels that I had to go to a meet and greet at 6:30, so she doesn't know._

_Alyssa: Okay, great!_

Just to my luck, Chelsea ended up sleeping all the way until 6:30. I picked her up and placed her on her bed in the bedroom and quietly walked out of the room.

_**Chelsea's POV:**_

I woke up to nothing bur silence.

"Justin? Justin, where are you?"

No answer.

I got up and walked around the hotel room. No sign of him anywhere. I decided to check the time.

It was 7:00.

He told me that he would stay even if I slept past 6:30. He lied to me.

I decided not to get too upset. Maybe Scooter called him and told him he had to leave.

I can respect that.

So I just texted him.

_Me: Can't wait to see you tomorrow Justin(:_

I wasn't expecting him to text back, so I just got myself ready for bed and sat back down on the couch to watch a movie.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Justin's POV:**_

I got out of my car and walked over to the entrance of the park. I saw Alyssa sitting on a nearby bench, so I walked over to her.

"Hey beautiful." I said. She turned around to face me.

"Hey Justy! I'm so happy to see you!"

She jumped into my arms and we both started laughing.

"So how have you been?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Not bad. How about you? Did you get rid of Chelsea yet?"

My heart sank for a minute. "Um, no…I just can't. I already asked her to go on tour with me."

Her jaw dropped. "_What?!_ Justy, you were supposed to take _me,_ remember?"

I looked down at my feet. "Yeah, I just…really wanted to take Chelsea."

"So you're just going to leave me and love her out the blue?" she asked, bewildered.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

_**Melissa's POV:**_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I can't believe Justin is cheating on Chels! What a pig.

I took out my phone and took pictures of him with whoever that girl was so I could have proof.

I showed Chaz the pictures.

"Whoa, I never knew Justin would do such a thing. Are you going to tell Chels?"

I nodded. "Yeah I am. I don't want her to get hurt."

I sent the pictures to Chelsea and continued my walk with Chaz.

_**Chelsea's POV:**_

I was in the middle of a movie when my phone started buzzing. I looked at my phone.

I had three new picture messages from Melissa. I opened the first one, and couldn't believe what I saw.

Justin was holding some other girl!

I opened the next one. He was holding her hands…

I opened the last one. This is when I dropped my phone.

He was kissing her.

I can't believe he was off with some other girl. That had to be the reason why he left, even after he told me he would stay. I was totally struck dumb. But I managed to send a message to Justin, powerful enough to let him know that I'm done with him for real this time.

_Justin, I know who you're with. I know you don't like me, and you probably never did. This whole vacation with you has been an entire lie. I can guarantee you won't be hearing from me or seeing me anymore. I'm leaving. Don't bother replying, or calling, not that you will anyway. I won't answer. This is goodbye._

I clicked send. By that time, I was crying. The sad thing is, I had no one to turn to. I was all by myself. Melissa was off with someone she liked. My parents were off having dinner, and I find out my "potential boyfriend" is off with someone else. What a great way to end the night.

I got up and walked to the bedroom to put some clothes on. Then I brushed my hair out, and walked out the door. While I was walking down the hallway, I heard the elevator door open.

"Chelsea! Chelsea!" I knew it was Justin. Before he could make it around the corner, I turned and ran the opposite direction. I turned the corner and kept running. Apparently, he knew I was in the hallway because I could hear him behind me. I ran faster.

When I got to the end of the hallway, I made a right and dashed for the stairs. I opened the door and flew down the first flight. Then down the next, and the next, and the next, until I was in the lobby.

I sprinted for the door and ran out of the hotel. I didn't hear Justin behind me anymore, so I slowed down. I've never ran from someone like that in my life.

As I was catching my breath, I heard footsteps behind me. Whoever it was, they were running. And then I knew exactly who it was.

Justin.

I made a quick decision and turned left and started running.

"Chelsea! Please slow down!" Justin shouted after me.

I didn't listen. I kept running.

I had no idea where I was going, but I wanted to get away from him. He just wouldn't give this up.

I kept hearing him shout my name from somewhere behind me. So I kept running.

Later on in the chase, I heard him say "Chelsea, watch out!"

I looked around for what he was talking about, but I didn't see anything.

Then I realized I didn't have to see it. I felt it. I tripped and fell over. I immediately felt pain in my left arm. I screamed.

"Chelsea! Oh my gosh, what happened?" Justin shouted as he finally caught up to me.

I managed to sit up. "You wanna know what happened? _YOU_ happened!" I shouted back. I cradled my arm and just sat there like an idiot.

He knelt down. "Chelsea…let me see you're arm."

"No. You've already broken one thing tonight. No need to break something else."

"Chelsea, I know you're mad. But how did you know who I was with?" He asked.

"Melissa sent me pictures. Three of them. And the last one is the one that pissed me off." I snarled.

"What were the pictures of?"

"The first one was of you holding her. Then the second one was you two holding hands. And the last one…I can't believe you kissed her Justin. You lied to me. About everything." I could feel the tears coming, but I held them back.

I kept cradling my arm. It was starting to get numb.

"You're wrong. I didn't lie to you. This is all a huge misunderstanding Chelsea. She kissed me. I guess Melissa happened to snap it before I pushed her away. I promise you I didn't kiss her Chelsea."

I kept my head down. "How can I be sure you're not lying?"

"I would think you would forgive me."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chelsea's POV:**_

When we got to the hospital, the doctor told us to wait in the waiting room until there was a room available.

"So how's your arm feeling?" Justin asked, poking at it.

I shrugged. "It's numb. I can't feel it anymore."

He looked shocked. "Is that supposed to happen? Oh my gosh, you need to get this checked out _now._" He said, standing up. The others in the waiting room looked over at him with their eyebrows raised.

I pulled him down onto his seat with my good arm. "Justin, calm down."

He sighed.

"Hello Chelsea." I looked up to see a nurse smiling down at me.

"Hi." I said, trying my best to smile back. She looked at my arm.

"It's understood that you think you broke your arm, correct?" she held up her clipboard and started jotting things down as I nodded.

"About how long ago did you injure it?"

I looked over at Justin. "Um, maybe about twenty five minutes ago?" Justin stated.

The nurse looked over at him. "And you are?" she asked him, smiling.

"Uh, I'm Justin. I'm her-"

"Boyfriend. He's my boyfriend." I said, cutting him off.

I could feel him looking at me, but I ignored him, and kept my eyes on the nurse.

She smiled even wider. "Ah, young love. Well, my name is Susan. I need to get some x-rays of your arm. Would you mind coming with me?" she said.

I stood up and followed her without looking back at Justin, even though I longed to see his facial expression.

_**Justin's POV:**_

Did I just hear her correctly? Did she just call me her boyfriend?

I was smiling so hard, my face started to hurt. Suddenly, all of the times I've been with her came into mind.

When we first met in the hotel hallway, her first day in Canada. Her best friend started dating my best friend Chaz, then she went missing, and then we found out that she was just in her hotel room.

Me breaking her heart by flirting with Lindsay. Me being crushed because she was hanging out with another guy.

I decided to stop thinking about it, because I realized we had more bad memories than good ones, and I needed to change that.

About an hour and a half later, Chelsea made her way down the hall next to Susan, the nurse.

They walked over to the front desk, and the nurse was talking to Chels, her head occasionally nodding, acknowledging what she was saying.

After a few minutes, she was walking back over to me, with her left arm in a cast.

"Hey." She said, sounding tired.

I was too busy looking at her arm to speak. "Chels, I'm so-"

"Don't worry about it. Seriously. It wasn't your fault."

I sighed. "Well, after your parents find out about this, they might not want you to hang around me anymore."

She shook her head. "It was my fault. I'll let them know that if they try to accuse you."

Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the hospital, and back to my car.

When we got to where my car was very un-neatly parked in the parking lot, she led me to the driver's side, opened the door for me, and told me to get in.

I raised an eyebrow. "Aren't I supposed to be opening the door for you?" I asked, looking at her arm, help up by a sling.

"Get in the car." She said. I did as I was told and got in, and she closed the door behind me.

Then she walked around the back of the car to her side, and slipped in beside me.

I had no idea what that was about, but decided to forget about it, and started the car.

"So I'm taking you back to the hotel right?" I asked her, backing out of the parking space.

"Yeah." Her voice was flat. I was starting to think that she was beginning to be angry with me.

"Chels, are you mad at me? I'm serious. I want you to tell me the truth."

She shook her head. "No. I'm not. I'm just tired, and my arm is bothering me."

I sighed. I knew she was mad at me for making this happen to her. But if she didn't want to discuss it, then I wasn't going to bring it up.

_**Chelsea's POV:**_

It was the end of our vacation, and I watched as Melissa and my parents packed their things onto the cart.

My things weren't going with them. I wasn't going with them. Justin's tour started back on Monday, which is in three days. I couldn't believe it. In three days, I was going to be traveling around with Justin, some boy that I just met two weeks ago.

I felt Melissa wrap her arms around me suddenly. "I'm going to miss you SO much!" she squealed. I squeezed her back.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said, trying my best not to cry. I didn't want my parents to think that I wasn't strong enough to go anywhere without them.

She pulled away, and then ran over and jumped into Chaz's arms. Justin was standing a good ways away, staring at us off to the side, his back leaned against his car.

I looked over at him, and he smiled and waved. I waved back.

"Chelsea, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." My mother said to me. I knew she was hoping that I was going to automatically change my mind and pack my stuff up into the car with theirs.

"I want to. This will be fun." I said, smiling. She gave me a puppy-dog look, and held her arms out to me. I laughed and hugged her. Over her shoulder, I saw my dad roll his eyes and smile at me.

"Come on honey, don't be a drama queen. If Chels thinks she can do this, then let her try. We can always come get her if she wants us to."

I nodded. "Yeah, you can."

My father looked over at Justin. "Hey, get on over here!" My father shouted. Justin looked shocked and scared as he slowly made his way over to us.

"Yes, sir?" Justin's voice was quivering.

My father laughed. "You don't have to be scared boy. I'm not going kill you."

Justin looked relieved. "Okay good."

Then my father turned all serious. "Don't let anything happen to my girl here, alright?"

He nodded quickly. "Yes sir. I won't."

They all put the last of the things in the back of the car and got in. I walked over to the back seat window and pressed my face against it, looking at Melissa, my best friend.

"See you," I said, trying to smile.

A tear slid down her cheek. "See you." She replied. I turned around and Chaz was there waving to Melissa.

"Bye mom, bye dad." I said to them, my mom about to cry.

They waved and my dad stepped on the gas, and drove off into the early morning traffic.


	9. Chapter 9

A tear slid down my cheek as I watched them drive off into the distance. I didn't know it would actually hurt this much.

"Hey Chels, don't cry. I'm here." Justin pulled me in for a hug and I hugged him back. Melissa and I had so many plans for the rest of our summer.

But now, I basically let her down and left for a guy I just met.

"You're regretting this, aren't you?" Justin asked me.

"No, no! I don't regret anything. I just feel bad."

"Feel bad about what?"

"Melissa and I had made a bunch of plans for the rest of the summer, and now she has to find someone else to do them with. That's all."

Justin nodded. "I understand. But…I promise to make this a fun experience for you. Honestly…I don't want you to leave…"

I cut him off. "Justin, I'm not planning on leaving. I agreed to go because I thought it would be fun, and a learning experience."

Justin's smile brightened everything. "I'm glad that's what you think. Now come on! I'm taking you somewhere."

"Where?"

He didn't say anything at first.

"I want to take you shopping."

I shook my head. "Nope. No. I don't want to go shopping!"

He slumped his shoulders and pouted. "Aw, why not?"

"I don't feel like walking around!"

He stared at me. "Well, if you get tired, I'll carry you."

I laughed, and then considered it. "Well…alright. But as long as I pay for my own stuff."

"Okay, that's where I draw the line. I'm paying for everything." He said.

"No…Justin that's absolutely ridiculous. I won't let you."

"Will you let me do this?" He leaned in and kissed me before I could even think about anything.

When he pulled away, I was stunned. "Alright…you can pay." I said, breathless.

He laughed and hugged me. "Nice doing business with you."

I nodded and then pulled away. "So when are we leaving?"

"We can go now, if you'd like." I nodded.

"Sounds good. Let's go."

He pulled me to his car and opened the door for me. I slid into the seat, and then he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

When he slammed his door shut, he sighed. "What's wrong Justin?" I asked.

"I want you to give me a serious answer when I ask you this, alright?"

"Okay. What is it?" I asked, wondering what it could be.

"When you told that nurse that I was your boyfriend…did you mean that? Or was it just a spur of the moment?"

He looked over at me, and I smiled. "Honestly Justin, that isn't up to me. It's up to you. You have a career to think about. I don't."

He nodded and looked away. "So you don't want to be my girlfriend then?"

"Justin, I'd _love_ to be your girlfriend." His head snapped up and he looked into my eyes.

"Really? Like, seriously?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes, really. I like you…a lot. And I liked you even more after you kissed me a few minutes ago."

Justin grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers and smiled so wide, I'm surprised his face didn't get stuck in that position.

The whole drive to the mall was silent, but Justin never let go of my hand.

He swerved into the mall's parking lot, and parked in the back, and off to the side a bit. Then he put on some shades, a hat, and pulled his hood over his head.

"You know Justin? You need a new disguise. I'm pretty sure all of your fans know that that's what you wear when you're trying not to get noticed."

He stared at me for a second before saying, "Wow. You're probably right. But I still like to look hot when I'm trying to stay on the down low."

I laughed and opened my door. "Sure."

He walked around the car and grabbed my hand, and we walked into the mall together, hand in hand.

"Justin, are you sure we should go in here like this? I mean, what if people recognize you?" I asked, concerned.

"I'll just have to deal with it."

I nodded and we walked through the automatic doors.

"Where do you want to go first?" Justin asked me, looking around.

"I don't know…you pick."

"How am I supposed to pick? I don't know where you like to shop."

I sighed. "Um…" I looked at the logo on my shirt. "How about Hollister?"

He dragged me across the mall and up to the second floor, and then we were in Hollister. I was surprised when Justin disappeared and then showed up with a pile of items in his arms.

He threw them at me. "Go try these on."

My jaw dropped. "How did you know what sizes to get?"

"I check you out all the time. It was easy to tell."

I blushed, even though he couldn't see in the darkness of the store.

"Alrighty then…" I stepped passed him and walked over to the dressing rooms.

After I tried everything on, I was surprised that everything fit me perfectly. I thought it was a little creepy to think that he knew my body so well.

But I laughed it off and walked out carrying all the clothes in a pile in my hands.

"Did everything fit?" He asked, smiling. I could see his pearly whites through the darkness.

"Yeah, it all fit perfectly." I stated.

"Alright, let's go buy everything."

"Justin, all this stuff must total up to at least $500!" I shouted, but the music was blasting really loud, so no one could really hear.

"So?" He placed his hands on my shoulders and guided me over to the checkout desk. I placed everything onto the counter, forming a huge mountain.

The checkout girl looked shocked.

"Justin, you don't have to do this."

"But I want to."

"Okay, fine. But this is it, right?"

"Nope. We should go to like, four more stores first."

"Are you kidding me? That's crazy!"

"I have never met any girl who doesn't like to shop Chels." He indicated, smiling.

"It's not that I don't like to shop, it's just, you're spending so much money on me."

"But you're worth it."

"Your total is $550 even." The lady said, staring at me.

Justin pulled out five 100-dollar bills, and a 50, and placed them in front of her.

"Let's go to another store." Justin said, grabbing the bags and giving half of them to me.

After we finished shopping, Justin had spent about $3,000. I couldn't believe it.

"If you think about it, you're going to be staying with me for a little while. You need a lot of clothes."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Justin. Really." I said, smiling at him.

"No problem." He placed a hand on my cheek, and then started the car and backed out of the parking lot.


	10. Chapter 10

The drive home was silent, except for the soft music playing on the radio. I looked out of the window and gazed at all of the sights.

It was beautiful here.

I started to think about my family, and Melissa. I wondered what she was doing right now. Probably off somewhere not thinking about me anymore.

"What's wrong Chels?" Justin asked, turning down the radio.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong?" I replied, looking down at my hands.

"You want to go home don't you? Face it Chelsea, you don't want to be here."

I could hear the disappointment in his voice, and it made me feel horrible.

"Justin, like I said before, I'm just not used to this. But I _promise_ you…I really want to be here. Seriously."

I could tell he was looking at me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I knew I was lying, and I could tell he knew that too.

"When we get back to the hotel I'll help you pack your things." He said, sadly.

My heartbeat sped up. "No! No, Justin I'm not leaving!"

I didn't want to leave, but I missed my family. There was no in between. But I decided that if I wanted to prove to him that I really wanted to be here with him, I'd have to _make_ an in between.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

I managed to look at him, and I saw his reaction. He was smiling, and looked like he was trying to think of something to say.

"You know, you're going to have to meet my mom and some of my crew today, right?" He said, his smile gone.

_Crap_, I thought.

"Oh, alright, cool."

"You're scared to death, aren't you?" Justin asked, looking at me.

"Nope. I'm not." I lied.

"Chelsea, come on."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine I am."

"Well, it won't be that bad. They're all really cool."

I nodded and looked back out the window. For some reason, the ride back to the hotel was taking way longer than usual.

"Why is it taking so long to get back?" I asked, looking through the windshield.

"I took a different route."

"Oh." I said, pulling out my phone.

I didn't have any new text messages, or missed calls.

"So…how many boyfriends have you had?" Justin asked, keeping his eyes locked on the road in front of us.

"Um, not many. Why?"

He shrugged. "No reason."

I smiled and said, "You were trying to get me to compare you to the previous ones I had, weren't you?"

He tried to keep a straight face, but failed. "Okay, you caught me."

He was just _too cute!_

"Chelsea…" Justin trailed off, and he reached for my hand.

"Yeah?" I asked, placing my hand in his.

"Are you _sure_ you want to be considered as my girlfriend?" He asked.

I thought about it. I _did_ like him, and he did really sweet things for me, and he was really nice.

"Yes." I said, not looking at him.

He sighed. "No you don't."

"Justin, why are you second guessing on everything today? First, me going on tour with you, and now this? What's _wrong?"_

"I just don't want to make you feel like I'm forcing you to do things. I won't be upset if you want to leave, or if you don't want to be my girlfriend. I just wanted to hear it from you."

I nodded. "Well, it's good that you asked me then."

We finally pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Finally. It seems like we've been riding for hours." I said, opening my door.

"I was going to open that for you, but never mind." He said, laughing.

"How are we going to get all of these bags up to my room?" I asked.

He immediately looked down at his feet.

"What?" I asked.

"I kind of had your room changed, so we share a suite now."

I shrugged. "Oh, alright."

"Just leave your bags here, we'll get them later." He said, putting his hood up and leading me into the hotel.

We got up to our suite, and he opened the door, revealing a living space that was three times larger then the one Melissa, me, and my parents had stayed in.

"Wow, this place is huge!" I said, looking around the living room, and looking at the size of the bedrooms.

"You get first pick on which room you want." Justin said, walking up behind me.

"I'll pick the smaller one." I said, trying to determine which room was the smallest.

"Wouldn't most girls want the biggest one?" He asked, laughing.

"Well, I just thought you'd need a bunch of space." I said, walking into one of the bathrooms.

He shrugged again. "I'll take the smaller one."

"Okay."

After we determined which rooms we wanted, we sat down on the couch and watched TV, and waited for Justin's people to get here so I could meet them.

"Are you sure you're ready to meet them today?" He asked, placing his arm around my shoulder.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Alright. They should be here soon."

My stomach flipped, but I tried not to show any type of expression.

"Hey Chels…" Justin whispered.

I didn't realize how close he was until now. I swallowed, hard.

"Yeah?"

I looked at him, and he was closer than ever.

He grabbed my face in his hands and placed his forehead onto mine.

Then he kissed me. It felt like hours had gone by before he finally pulled away.

He stared at me for a little while, I guessed to make sure I didn't pass out again.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to pass out this time." I said, smiling.

He smiled back. "Good."

Then there was a knock at the door. "Yo, Justin!" I heard a man say on the other side of the door.

"I'll be right there." Justin said, standing up.

"You ready?" He asked me, holding out his hand.

I waited a second before grabbing it. "Yeah, I'm ready."

He pulled me to my feet, and started leading me to the start of my new adventure.


	11. Chapter 11

Meeting Justin's crew was...okay, I guess.

Alfredo was wild, Scooter just sat on the couch next to me and watched Justin run amok, and Kenny was busy messing around with Justin.

I sure did realize something: Justin went _insane_ when he was with his crew.

He was happy. Much happier than he _ever _acted when he was alone with me.

So after they left, I wasn't the most excited person in the world.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked me after everyone left.

I smiled and shook my head. "Nothing, why?"

"You don't seem...you know, happy."

Before I could stop myself, I was on a roll.

"I don't want to be here anymore! I can't take this Justin. I can't stand walking in here, knowing that my mother won't be here to ask me how my day went. Or picking up my cell phone to call Melissa, forgetting that she won't be able to just walk on over and hang out. And then you act like a totally different person when you're with the people in your crew! How come you're never that happy when you're with me? Face it Justin, I don't wanna be here, and now I know you don't want me to be here either. I should just leave."

"Chelsea, wait..." Justin grabbed me.

"Why are you crying? Chels please, it's not that big of a deal. Can't we just talk about this?"

I didn't realize how hard I was crying. He started wiping my tears away.

I pulled myself away and shook my head. "No..."

My voice was low, my lips quivering, and it was shaky. "Just...leave me alone."

As I escaped his grip, I stumbled over the couch and fell over.

"Chels, be careful!" Justin shouted, reaching out for me. I just lay there on the floor, and rolled myself into my "defensive position".

Justin's voice started to fade, and my tears kept flowing. I had no clue what was wrong with me.

_~Later~_

"Chelsea? Can you hear me?"

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Justin beside me with his arm on my shoulder.

I nodded, and he let out a sigh of relief. "Are you feeling better?"

Again, I nodded, and then his facial expression changed.

"I thought about the things you said...so I arranged a flight for you to go back home. I'm sorry I made you feel so unhappy." He shook his head and looked away from me.

I quickly sat up. "Justin...cancel it, please. I didn't mean any of that. I don't even know what I was thinking earlier. I just...please don't make me go. You haven't even started touring yet! I've always wanted to travel and-"

He placed his hand over my mouth. "I talked to your parents about your outburst, and they think you should come home."

"No, no, let me talk to them! I don't want to leave!"

"Chels, if you can't even handle being three hours away from your parents, how can you handle being in different countries?"

"Okay, I get it. You people don't trust me. You think I'm some stupid baby who's going to be an embarrassment to the entire tour."

I crossed my arms and stood up to walk into the living room.

"Chelsea, that's not what I said."

When I opened the bedroom door, Alfredo, Kenny, and Scooter were all sitting on the couch. I automatically felt embarrassed; they had to have heard my tantrum.

"You guys heard everything...didn't you?" I asked, taking a step back into the room.

They all nodded, looking a tad bit annoyed.

My mouth was hanging open, and Justin quickly closed the door and pulled me back.

"They heard everything." That's all I was able to say. I was too ashamed to say anything else.

"Only because they never made it down the hall before you started crying." Justin explained.

I fell back onto the bed and just sat there, staring at the floor. Justin's arm fell around my shoulders.

"Don't be too embarrassed Chels, they understood."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, sure."

"Are you _sure_ you want to stay? Because I'll be okay if you want to go back home."

"Ask them first."

"Chelsea, they don't-"

"_Ask them first."_ I repeated.

He sighed, but then got up and left the room.

My phone started buzzing, so I walked across the room to answer it. It was my mother.

"Hello?"

"Chelsea? Are you all right? We talked to Justin, and he said-"

"Mom, I'm fine. And I don't want to come home."

"Oh...is that so?" She seemed disappointed, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to leave. Not after all of this.

Justin walked back into the room, and I ended the call with my mom.

"Gotta go mom, love you."

When I put my phone down, Justin walked up to me.

"They said they don't mind. It's not unusual for someone to miss their parents if they're not used to being away from them."

I smiled and hugged him. "I promise, no more temper tantrums."

He laughed and said, "Okay."

"Should I try introducing myself again? This time without a bad attitude?" I asked, grabbing ahold of his hand.

He nodded, and led me back into the living room.

This time, I shook each of their hands, and apologized to each of them individually. They gladly accepted, and then it was like nothing ever happened.

"_So,_" Alfredo started, "should we go out and show Chelsea here how we role?"

Justin laughed and said, "Yeah man!"

Scooter rolled his eyes, and Kenny just looked at me and shook his head.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
